


Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold Hands, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Hands, I promise, ITS 500 WORDS DAMMIT, M/M, NOT 502 I CHECKED, hand holding, its really short but really cute, louis has cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always so cold, and Liam is always so warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is me populating the Lilo tag because there's not enough, dammit.

Liam blushed profusely as Louis sat in his lap, cuddling up to him as Zayn put a movie in. The smaller boy squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. If he kept going like that, Liam would have a problem downstairs.

"Geez, Lou, calm down, would ya?"

"Sorry, Li," Louis batted his eyelashes and grinned, not sorry at all, but Liam didn't mind in the least. 

He reached down and grabbed Liam's hands, resting them on the little tummy underneath his abs, fitting his fingers between the spaces and rubbing the backs of his hands.

Liam looked over at Harry next to him, who waggled his eyebrows, making him blush deeper. Everyone knew about Liam's crush on Louis (including Louis himself, Liam thought), and loved to tease him about it.

"Your hands are so warm."

"And yours are...cold."

"Hold them for me? Warm them up a bit, yeah?"

"But you're sitting on my lap, Lou. I can't do it that way."

He thought for a moment. "Budge over, Harold." Harry huffed before nudging Niall, who shook his head stubbornly. Harry rolled his eyes, crawling over to Zayn and plopping down into his lap. They could only really fit three on the couch, four if they squeezed (which they always did). Lou slid into the newly freed spot, plunking his hands onto Liam's thigh. 

The younger boy only smiled before wrapping his hands around the tiny cold ones, and Louis just _purred_ in contentment, nuzzling his face into Liam's neck.

"I love your hands," Louis murmured. "They're so big and warm, like your heart."

Harry laughed loudly. "Really, Lou? That's the best you could do?"

"Shut up, Harry. No one was talking to you," Louis scowled.

"Yeah, but that was so...bad!"

"That doesn't mean it's not true," the eldest whined, hiding his face in Liam's shirt.

"That was pretty cheesy, even for you, mate," Niall put in.

"That was awful, Lou," Zayn agreed, shaking his head. Liam chuckled at Lou's flushed cheeks.

"Can we go somewhere quieter, like the balcony or summat, away from these twats?"

"But, Lou, the movie's just started!"

"Please?"

And Liam really did want to watch the film, but he could never say no to Louis' puppy eyes, so he allowed himself to be dragged out into the cold night air.

He felt small, icy fingers tangle with his, and couldn't find it in him to complain.

"You're always so warm, Li."

"And you're always freezing."

"I should make you my personal space heater."

"You already have," Liam laughed, and Lou joined in.

"You love it," he teased, bumping the younger boy with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do," he blurted.

"It's beautiful how we fit together so perfectly," Louis hummed happily.

Liam looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help but agree. Louis suddenly turned to him, and connected their other hands.

"I really like you, Liam."

"I really like you too."

Lou's eyes lit up, and he kissed Liam under the stars, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? :)


End file.
